


pencil me in

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [23]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Parents Matteo and David, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: Matteo looked over the blank calendar in front of him and tapped one of the markers on his chin trying to think up with the color code system that David came up with at the beginning of the school year.He could have sworn that Michael’s favorite color was purple, but he was also pretty sure that he overheard him telling Mama on the phone the other day that it was pink. Matteo didn’t even have a pink marker.





	pencil me in

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt:  
I absolutely adore your little fics with Davenzi as parents. Would you consider writing a bit more about them? I love all your writing so much, thank you!!
> 
> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187543877703/i-absolutely-adore-your-little-fics-with-davenzi) :)

Matteo looked over the blank calendar in front of him and tapped one of the markers on his chin trying to think up with the color code system that David came up with at the beginning of the school year. 

He could have sworn that Michael’s favorite color was purple, but he was also pretty sure that he overheard him telling Mama on the phone the other day that it was pink. Matteo didn’t even have a pink marker. And Sofia has been pretty confidently a fan of green since she was three, but he didn’t have one of those either. 

He decided it didn’t matter. He was the only one who looked at the calendar anyways. Matty wasn’t even tall enough to see it yet, and Michael and Sofia had made it pretty clear they did not care about what the family was doing 25 days from now, since you know, it was _25 days_ from now. Matteo just made do with the red, orange, and blue marker that he had. 

He started with Matilda, who was red of course. And he jotted down her piano lessons on Mondays. She also was spending the night at one of her friend’s houses on the second weekend for someone’s birthday. Maybe Emma? He couldn’t remember really. It could be Noora’s. He picked the orange marker for Michael and put down his tutor every other Wednesday and his library thing on the last Friday of the month. Sofia had gymnastics on Tuesdays and dance on Wednesday, which of course was across town from Michael’s thing and at the same time. But one of Sofia’s friends mom picks her up on those weeks for the low price of a box of Italian cookies that Matteo’s grandmother had given him the recipe for. Which he needed the ingredients for, now that he was thinking about it, so he put a little note to himself off to the side where he usually keeps the grocery list. 

“I’m going to Munich that weekend,” David mumbled and pointed to a random date before curling himself around Matteo’s back and yawning into his neck. 

“Munich? Why?” Matteo asked, and put it on the board anyways. 

He felt David shrug with a shoulder and then tug him closer at the waist to where it was getting a little hard to breathe. “Meeting with producers.” 

Matteo hummed. 

“Why are you up so early? The kids won’t be up until nine,” David asked and ran his nose up the side of Matteo’s neck, breathing on the skin under Matteo’s ear, and the heat was making it hard to think about the weekend that Jonas had asked him to come over for dinner with the kids. 

“Matty was feeling sick,” he responded quietly, feeling like this moment, in the soft morning light of the kitchen with David half asleep against him in nothing but his sleep pants, was something entirely too fragile to be worrying about the lack of cheese sticks in their fridge. “She poked me in the face at five to tell me. I gave her some medicine and put her back in bed. She’s sleeping now.” 

“A stomach bug is going around the school,” David said. 

“Yeah, supposed to be a twenty four hour thing. She should be fine by Monday if that’s what it was. We’ll have to keep an eye on Sofia, make sure she doesn’t get it.”

David scoffs. “Even if she doesn’t, she’ll pretend she does.”

“Just tell her she can’t go to gymnastics if she doesn’t go to school.”

David half shrugs again. “Were you going to put Thursdays down?”

“Thursdays?” Matteo asks in return. “What’s Thursdays?” He was pretty sure he had all of the kids’ schedules memorized pretty well. He didn’t think anyone had anything on Thursdays, unless Sofia’s thing got moved-

“Date night,” David answers. 

“Date night?” 

“Yeah, you know, when we go out, by ourselves, without our lovely children, and just be adults and do something wild, like hold hands at the movies or go out for a drink and you humor me for a dance or two.” 

“I know what a date night is,” Matteo humphs. “I just didn’t realize we had one.” 

“Laura says she would watch the kids,” David points out in return. “And, there’s that girl from Matty’s piano place that would watch them for some euros.” 

“Feels weird to schedule dates, though,” Matteo says. 

David turns him around in his arms, and Matteo drops his arms around his neck. “It’s been a long time since we’ve been able to be spontaneous,” he says. “We can’t go on hitchhiking trips, and sneak into abandoned buildings, and have shirtless Sundays anymore.” 

“Oh god, shirtless Sundays were the best,” Matteo grins. 

“You’re the best,” David says a little too cheeky. 

Matteo rolls his eyes and pinches him in the ribs. “Shuddup.” 

“Come on, monkey,” David says with something soft and sweet in his eyes and grips onto Matteo’s hips. “Just a couple hours to ourselves every week.”

Matteo scrunches up his mouth. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” David repeats and grins wider, all gums, and for a second, Matteo feels like he’s a kid again, even though he doesn’t think he’s grown out of that young and in love faze just quite yet. “Now put it on the calendar.”


End file.
